carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Fraction
Red Fraction ''is a small military organization within the Carceral State. It was officially recognized in 2404, approximately 5 years before the start of World War V, and 'fully grown' by 2409. It is overseen by Officers Rene Abendroth and Gunter Heckler, with Scarlette Regen functioning as their handpicked Captain. Foresight and Establishment: ' ''“''The Russians are lower than microscopic amphibian excretement at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. They are uncivilized obnoxious ignorant fools that think they deserve a place on this earth… It’s insulting. That is why I am hoping that we, the Carceral State, will not just destroy them when war comes…” -Rene Abendroth to Günter Heckler in 2404. ' Rene Abendroth as the Capital Officer of the Carceral State was one of the first to know that a war with the world was on the horizon. Around 2395, the concept of a small covert force specializing in the larger threat came to her head. Whether or not the Imperator would approve of such an action she didn't know. The next 5 years were mostly in reviewing the vast collections of information from various nations, particularly Russia, on the side. The Capital Officer took a break from her studying and overseeing of the Capital to observe modern Russia about a year and a half later, both from afar and within the state (with the Imperator's permission). Words didn't describe the disgust she felt in having to act interested in the government. However, when observing a Spetsnaz training camp, she was inspired to begin working on her covert force. It was also in this time that Abendroth was able to kidnap one of these 'professional Russians'. The next 2 years would be spent breaking them down into a killing machine. It was shortly after this Russian was taken that Rene was struck by the concept a second time. This time, she looked into her files of those who would be willing to join: particularly, those who needed a second chance or wanted to shed blood. Soon after getting a small list of prospects, Rene Abendroth organized a secret meeting meant to be between herself, Günter Heckler, and Hector Carcerous who declined. While this annoyed her, she figured that Heckler's military experience prior to becoming an Officer would be enough. Surely enough, it was. The two of them organized the faction to a point where they were able to gain the approval of the Imperator. Scarlette Regen was the first to be recruited. She further aided the two Officers in recruitment, training courses, and the usage of other unconventional strategies. It wasn't long before the organization was able to boom, even with the including of the 'ex-Russian' as a Co-Captain due mostly to her dangerous abilities on a battlefield. Organization: '' The numbers of Red Fraction are classified to the public. As a matter of fact, the entire faction itself is unknown to Carceral society, unlike Imperates and Finatiks, who are meant to be feared and speculated upon. Interestingly enough, members of Red Fraction can operate in other military operations with other squads in the Carceral State's Military despite it only being the size of a Company. While many of their missions are generally for infiltration, sabotage, reconnassaince, and such, their expertise in dealing with Russians due to their training is almost unparalleled and can be brought ot other areas of the war with ease. As of 2409, it is believed that there are 295 active members, with many more on reserve or in training. Ranks: The Red Fraction ranking system is strange. The ranks of their troopers are referred to in different names than the primary military unless otherwise cooperating in their affairs. An interesting thing to note about the ranks is that there is some flexibility in these ranks in and that they can cooperate outside of their main organization at almost any given time. The ranks are the equal of Private, Lance Corporal, Corporal, Sergeant, Gunnery Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain, and General essentially. Privace- Despite being the lowest rank, every Privace, is well trained in Red Fraction. Typically they are found on foot. Like the rest of Red Fraction they are expected to blend well within the enemy environment in order to engage in basic sabotage. A private is also expected to be able to engage in open warfare should such an occasion become impossible to ignore. In comparison to higher ranks though, they are what one would call ‘grunts.’ Priface- The second lowest rank is ‘Priface’. People of this rank are recognized as having responded to their training slightly better than their lower counterparts. There is a far better chance of promotion for these men and women, especially considering they are next in line should their Corotion (assistant to a Segen) fall. Corotion- Corotion is the third rank. A Corotion assists the Sergeant/Segen in every aspect of action, though the Sergeant will of course have a final say in squad-based actions. A Corotion, aside from assisting the higher rank, knows vehicles (both assault and standard transportation) well, and on occasion is allowed to go on a solo sabotage or assassination mission with granted permission and fill the place of a fallen Sergeant of the standard military in emergency engagements. Segen- A Segen is considered the first official ‘officer’ rank of the Red Fraction, considering it comes after the ‘gateway rank’. Beyond this gateway rank, many rights are granted (such as the ones mentioned in the Corotion rank). They are entrusted with their squads without a doubt and are found to be on foot about 99% of the time. This is the first real spike in frontline knowhow. There numbers are estimated to be at about 25, but there is no confirmation. Sentry- Sentry (reference to the Sentry Gun and original meaning of the word) is a bit different than the Gunnery Sergeant, though many similarities are shared. Their expertise is in vehicles, both in destroying, fixing, and piloting them. Their engagements, due to the difficulty of stealth associated, are limited, but when executed are far more impressive than most know. Very often they will cooperate with larger Carceral operations against Russian forces, sharing their tactics, know-how, as well as commanding ability. The Sentry, when involved with Red Fraction Forces, has quite a bit of command ability (up to 100 soldiers), and has enough training in strategy to organize larger scale sabotages (though it only takes a few soldiers to destroy a facility). Litent- The Litent was supposed to be the second highest rank and naturally their training is incredible. This is the second gateway rank, as Lieutenants have access to incredible technologies both in stealth, attack, and otherwise. As a matter of fact, there is a slight inflow of Dritte technology due to the Officer’s connection with the Imperates. With or without this technology though, the Litent can take down almost anyone in his or her path (that is of course, fully human), and command with the utmost efficiency. This is recognized by the Capitaris quite well… Cocap/Capitaris- Cocap and Capitaris are essentially meant to be equal ranks of one another, though the Capitaris has far more noted commanding ability and the best training in every combat aspect the Red Fraction has. The Capitaris is more well-rounded than the current Cocap, which as even been stated as something “experimental” due to their brutality on the battlefield and with their tactics. Either person of this rank though will find virtually no difficulty in eliminating and countering any threat, Russian especially. The Cocap and Capitaris could be considered two halves of a head or two eyes, respectively, in terms of Red Fraction organization. Officer/Cervicalis (Neck)- The highest rank is referred to in a long lost language known as ‘Latin’ for many reasons appropriate for the rank. Latin is considered where it all began and was the language many scholarly ideas first came about in. They are the neck of the Red Fraction, where as the Capitaris are the head and the other ranks are various parts of the body controlled. Though there are technically two Cervicalis (Abendroth and Heckler), Abendroth is the primary overseer and has a far greater involvement in the Faction. Selection and Training: Though training is largely classified to the rest of the military, the Red Fraction is largely composed of former, well trained members of the Carceral State Military that left under special circumstances, those in the military that excelled in stranger tactics, or those that needed a second chance to be something. Every member is hand picked by Capital Officer Rene Abendroth and Officer Günter Heckler, considering the name and record of every civilian and militant is easily accessible for them. As a result, there (RF members) experience from the start is greater than most Carceral Military members, whether they're a private or a captain. There are a maximum of three phases, with the higher ranking soldiers being allowed the highest of training. All Red Fraction troopers partake in phase one and they are trained in the Compulsive Combat Training course (regardless of whether or not they were born in the Capital of the CS Utopia) specially adapted into a small time frame, brutally realistic survival simulations, training taken from a myriad of other nations, and plenty more. Minor mind manipulation is necessary in the beginning in order to warm them up into training while still retaining loyalty to the Carceral State. The program is compared to "studying a poison." They are trained to specialize in countering Russian tactics and combat, so much of their training mirrors an even more brutal variants of the ever secret Spetsnaz (all types) basic training. There is also extensive weapons training in weapons and various combat styles from around the world. Often times these weapons would be tested on traitors and prisoners. The most impressive aspect of the Red Fraction is that there are even Imperate techniques, weaponry and training sprinkled within the regime, with stealth being the most emphasized. In the midst of this, they must learn at least four languages fluently: Russian, Ukrainian, English, and Carcerese. In addition, studying is a frequent part of the day. Extensive knowledge of tactics, history, culture and advanced sciences (especially the study of the body and its weak points) must be known as "well as the magazines on your belt" as well. Education within the forces is a vital part just as important as the actual combat training. Failures in basic training is common and severely punished. Often times soldiers complained that death would be a blessing. For example, should a soldier in training fall asleep from being sleep-deprived, they would be shocked into waking via a strong electric current or an extensive beating to get adrenaline flowing. A delay in retrieving supplies in a simulation would result in deprivation of "supplies vital to life" for the trooper and supposed squad (for every minute delay, they lose a day of food and water). If a soldier was to begin to feel more inclined to be sensitive to the sworn Russian enemy, they would be tortured for weaks on end and used as one of the practice dummies in physical training. Considering the strength of every soldier in this regime was deemed impressive, many times 'the dummies' would become so severely injured that they would be too damaged to ever recover fully and reach their full potential. If a soldier learned from their mistake, they would be given a second chance and a so called 'mind cleansing'. If the mistake was repeated, they'd either be brainwashed entirely to fight under a new identity and their family would be deemed as 'potential communists' in addition to the traitorous soldier or be shot on sight and further used as an example for other troopers in training. Phase one generally ends with an overall evaluation of skills and a final test. The scoring system on these determines the initial ranking placement that can be changed at nearly any given time based on battlefield evidence and experience. Part two of the training is for those that were deemed able to handle basic rather well and could potentially handle greater improvements. Generally, this training is available and mandatory for those that are Segen or higher (note: If a Corotion successfully takes the place of a Sergeant or Segen that is K.I.A., they must immediately report for this training after the battle). Much of Phase 2 reemphasizes the points in Phase 1, and this is where minor physical augmentations beyond that of a normal human being begin. Should the augmentations register well, the trainees spend about a month adapting to them in difficult conditions so when they enter the battlefield they will have an edge over other soldiers. They are also given further lessons in tactics and combat from Officer Günter Heckler himself, who is deemed the second greatest Officer tactician next to Rene Abendroth, the Capital Officer and head of the Carceral Armed Forces. Phase 3 of training takes the physical augmentations to the next level, where only the strongest ranked of the trainees are allowed. Nobody beneath a Lieutenant is allowed to engage in this training because the procedures that are done to finalize their dominance in terms of physical strength, reaction time, speed, endurance and overall mental capacity. The last bits of training include words from Rene Abendroth and on occassion, a word from the Lieutenant Colonel, training with light Imperate weapons, and access to a wide array of weaponry generally unavailable to the rest of the military and other lower ranks. Rumor has it that Red Fraction members can outdo a Finatik and hold their own against an Imperate, but such is not confirmed and never will be confirmed considering Russians and other nations have yet to create "the perfect soldier." '''''Known Members: Rene Abendroth - Head Officer, Establisher. Günter Heckler - Head Officer, Co-Establisher Scarlette Regen - Captain Antigone Nex- Co-Captain Siegfreid König - Lieutenant Raine Scharlach - Lance Corporal Mika Barcelone - Sergeant Arianna Buckley- Gunnery Sergeant Estelle Kingston - Sergeant Functions: The Red Fraction can serve a multitude of functions including: Assassination, Sabotage, Stealth, Spying, Reconassaince, Infantry, Demolition, Capturing Outposts and Assisting the Frontlines. As emphasized earlier, they specialize in the killing of Soviets, and can take out nearly any given Russian at any given point in time without so much as breaking a sweat. If necessary though, due to their standard military training and the other points made in basic, they can work on other fronts. The impressive thing is their ability to be flexible and effective on the battlefield, especially considering their small numbers. Controversy: Rene Abendroth has long since kept an eye on her Captain. The Officer reprimanded the Captain many times on minor Code of Conduct violations, but has not yet recognized major violations such as communicating with the enemy for reasons aside from Carceral gain and their loss. In addition, the Captain avoids conflicts when possible, and will spare children despite their heritage. This has lead to complications in certain advancements, particularly in trying to save the Sydrenko family from Nex's cold wrath and sparing Maria Sydrenko, who goes out to be the catalyst of an Officer's daughter, a Japanese official's capture, as well as the death of a squad of standard soldiers. Nex is the next greatest controversy, what with her being a Russian and retaining some memories of her profession, and a forced loyalty to this native state (the Carceral State). Her high rank bothers many of the other members of Red Fraction, despite her loyalty, strength, and proven ability to strategize when it is truly necessary. The other non-Carceral member of Red Faction, Raine Scharlach, does not fall under fire as harshly. Ironically enough, her mind was not tampered with when being "adopted" by Scarlette Regen and she is barely considered to be registered. The Company as a whole seems a little edgy as well. The lessons learned regarding Russians, there culture, tactics, and style have corrupted a few to finding minor sympathies with the enemy. Though Rene often took care to dispose of them quickly, many believe that it is impossible to not question allegiences, as well as sanity in the case of the Head Officer herself. Category:Carceral State Category:Military Organizations